


Motherhood Is A Confusing Thing

by STUMPEDD



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x08, Apologies, Forgiveness, M/M, Maryse and Magnus BROTP, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Maryse watched Alec go and knew she should follow. Everyone else was gone and she couldn’t be late for Max’s rune ceremony. She took a step but faltered. There was something she hadn’t done but what was it. She glanced at the balcony and spotted Magnus and sighed. Magnus Bane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in 2x08

Maryse watched Alec go and knew she should follow. Everyone else was gone and she couldn’t be late for Max’s rune ceremony. She took a step but faltered. There was something she hadn’t done but what was it. She glanced at the balcony and spotted Magnus and sighed. Magnus Bane. They’d never gotten along, even before him and Alec became romantically involved. All the same, she couldn’t just leave without giving proper thanks. He’d saved her son’s life, her own life, all while hosting a Shadowhunter party. Slowly she turned and walked towards the balcony, taking a deep breath as she stepped down onto the concrete. Magnus turned, a brow raised in confusion at the sight of Maryse. “I’d assumed you’d have left by now,” he said while obviously trying to hide the annoyance.

Maryse cleared her throat and lifted her head. “I never got to properly say thank you for hosting this party,” she stalled for a moment before continuing, “and saving Alec’s and my own life.” She avoided looking at Magnus, turning rather to the mixing of purple and orange as the sun rose.

Magnus smiled and nodded. “No thanks necessary. It’s always a pleasure.”

Maryse let out a breathy laugh. “I highly doubt that. I knew the second I read your name on that invitation Alec got you to do this out of spite for me. Can’t say I blame him, though, I haven’t been such a great parent lately.” Her head lowered, shame tightening in her body.

Magnus shrugged. “Honestly I’d trade my mother for you any day.”

“Really? Was she-is she a warlock too?” Maryse asked, walking up a bit farther to be next to Magnus near the balconies concrete railing.

Magnus shook his head. “No, she was mundane. A mundane woman tricked by a demon. A mundane woman who could not bear that her only son was that of a demon’s.” He turned away fiddling with his thumbs awkwardly. “So trust me when I say I’d rather have a controlling mother rather than one who died by her own hand in shame of me.”

Maryse held in a gasp, feeling her heart break. “No mother should be ashamed of her children.” Magnus turned and stared at her. “Including me…”

Magnus stepped closer to her. “Jace did not choose his life. None of us chose our personal hells, but we can choose who helps us walk through the fire. He chose you to be his mother for a reason because you were there. With Jocelyn, he never accepted her as his mother because you were the one he saw in that position. By blood or not, he is your son Maryse.”

Maryse nodded. “You’re right. I’ve just been stressed. I know it’s not okay to excuse my actions but-” she took a deep breath and blinked away any forming tears- “I’m having some struggles relationship wise.”

“Been there,” Magnus muttered with a slight smirk.

Maryse looked at the sky. She should leave, she knew this. But there was more. She’d thanked Magnus, but she never apologized for her actions. Something she knew he deserved for everything he did. “I hope you understand I don’t hate you. I have noticed you make Alec happy and that’s something I love. My problem is-”

“Your image. You don’t like what Alec did because the wedding was to help you, and his action only hurt you,” Magnus finished hastily.

“Yeah, that.” Maryse awkwardly rubbed her arm. “Also I apologize for Max’s questions. He was only out of line because I have been.”

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. “He’s a kid. He’ll learn in time. Now you should go, they won’t hold the ceremony forever.”

Maryse smiled and nodded. “Of course.” She turned and began walking away, but froze as she reached the balcony door. Quickly she turned her head and with a warm smile said, “I’m glad Alec is with you. He deserves happiness. I’m always around should you ever need someone with a little bit of power in the clave.”

Magnus laughed and nodded. “I’ll be sure to call when a situation that requires your assistance comes up.” Maryse nodded and walked into the loft and towards the front door. Perhaps the high warlock of Brooklyn had changed. Perhaps he wasn’t as terrible as Maryse had thought him to be. And just perhaps, he could make a good addition to the Lightwood family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hat e the TMI books but Maryse and Magnus were so !!!!! so I kept reading and this episode gave me their budding friendship but I didn't get enough of that so hi here's me trying to feel happy.


End file.
